Bundage
by Fundo do Poco
Summary: Naruto, excitado com literatura de baixo calão, resolve amarrar o Sasuke e fazer altos sexos. Acharam esse resumo ruim? Leiam a fic.


**Título – Tortura.**

Título Original - Bondage **[Lilac: Certo. Essa fic pode me dar idéias, certo Luna?]** **[Lunaria: Pensaremos no seu caso depois, querida Lilac... D] ****[Silas: Concentração, por favor, hum?]**  
_Autora – Hatake Damy  
_**Aviso**:PWP,Yaoi-lemon,não sabe o que é yaoi?então vou lhe falhar **[Silas: Me falhar? Mas já, logo no aviso?!]** são dois homens se agarramdo e fazendo alguma coisa a mais. **[Astronium: Luta greco-romana com uns boquetes XD] ****[Lilac: Desculpe, amor, mas você me FALHOU no momento em que escreveu essa coisa. E são dois homens se agarraNdo =D] ****[Lunaria: Até onde me consta, o sinal **_**:**_** depois de "falhar" (que deveria ser "falar", né?) também não sumiu da reforma.]**  
**Resumo:** Naruto resolveu ler o livro do ero-sennin...O que sera que vai acontecer com sasuke por causa disso? **[Lilac: Outra coisa que ainda existe: acentos e letra maiúscula quando é nome próprio. Acho que a nova reforma AINDA não alterou isso.] ****[Silas: Muitas reformas são necessárias para melhorar a qualidade dessas fics...]**  
**Disclemer:**Naruto não me a Misashi Kishamoto. **[Lilac: Há tantos erros nessa única oração que eu não consigo assimilá-la.] ****[Lunaria: ...Eu acho que essa menina tentou mesmo foi um contato com algum alienígena.] ****[Silas: Pelo menos MASASHI KISHIMOTO está a salvo de críticas...] ****[Asktrniaoium: Pariu puta que? Bordel hein? Viu, também sei ser incoerente ;D]**  
Link original - .net/s/4041250/1/Bondage

_Já fazia dois anos que Sasuke derrotara seu irmão e Uchiha Madara que havia sido cúmplice de Itachi na assassinato _**[Silas: êssa autorra tentarr escreverr alemon, ya?]**_ do clã Uchiha,e tivera uma longa batalha com Naruto os dois ficaram extremamente feridos, _**[Lunaria: Até aqui, eu confesso, tentei fazer uma super força pra entender, mas começo a concordar com a Lilac...]**_ mas Sasuke perdera então voltara para konoha com Naruto com o decorre da sua volta ele percebera que seus sentimentos haviam mudado em relação ao loirinho e o melhor de tudo é que esse sentimento era reciproco. _**[Lilac: Tá. Amor, agora RESPIRA. Essa foi a frase mais longa que eu já vi na minha sofrida vida. Vou te dar a melhor dica que alguém jamais te dirá: pontos finais e vírgulas são usados quando você pretende mudar o sentido do texto. Exemplo: João amava Pedro. Outro dia, eu os vi andando de mãos dadas. - Duas idéias diferentes, mas relacionadas. Duvido que alguém tenha entendido qualquer coisa do parágrafo acima.] ****[Lunaria: Assina embaixo a condessa que realmente tentou entender...] ****[Silas: Eu me pergunto como esses autores escrevem... Será que entram em Chico Xavier mode-on (perdoe-me, ó Chico) e escrevem correndo?] ****[Astronium: Beleza. Até entendo que é PWP. Mas acho muito lindo essa de "resolver os problemas em 3 linhas e passar o resto da fic fazendo tchaca-tchaca".] **

_Desde de então _**[Silas: alguém queria fazer um DDD ou é só impressão minha?]**_ ele e Naruto moravam juntos,então ele descobrira um dos maiores segredos de Naruto o loirinho era um tarado sexual _**[Astronium: E o Lee é um pé de valsa. Gaara tem fobia crônica da Tenten e Shino quer casar com a garota Yamanaka só pela rima.] **_e nesse exato momento ele estava sofrendo por isso. _**[Silas: Ih, é hemorróida...]****[Lilac: Mesma dica do parágrafo acima. Aliás, mantenho esta dica a história inteira.] ****[Lunaria: Naruto, um tarado sexual. Sasuke morando com Naruto. E tudo isso explicado em três linhas. Plausível...] ****[Astronium: It's OVER NINE THOUSAND DILDOS!!!!] **

Sasuke estava nu e amarrado na cama preso por uma corda, **[Astronium: Imaginei uma coleira] **nem que elevasse seu chakra **[Silas: de repente me imaginei lendo um fic de Saint Seiya?]** ao máxima ele conseguiria se soltar,pois essa corda estava banhada no chakra de Naruto misturado com o da kubbi. **[Lilac: ... eu não acho que isso seja possível, mas é a yaoichanchada =D E acredito que o nome da raposa seja Kyuubi, não?] ****[Lunaria: KUBBI... KUBBI...! *vai cometer harakiri*] ****[Silas: Só se for o KUbbi mágico do Naruto...] ****[Astronium: Kurby XDDDDDDDDDDD] **

Naruto estava sentado em cima de sue **[Lilac: Sue? O que essa Sue está fazendo aí?] ****[Silas: Mary Sue? Há! E eu pensando que isso era yaoi!]** tórax com um micro sortes **[Lilac: Ele estava **_**usando**_** sortes?!] ****[Lunaria: Micro sortes... *imagina sortes pequeninas*] ****[Silas: Por isso que o Sasuke é emo, com tanta sorte maior por aí...]****[Astronium: Melhor sortes da próxima vez XP] **preto de couro e beijava o moreno com luxúria e volupia**[Lilac: se colocar acento em luxúria coloque em volúpia também! *se bem que... será que essas palavras ainda são acentuadas?*]**,qualquer um que olhasse nos olhos de Naruto nesse momento veria suas duas orbes azuis escurecidos **[Silas: Quantas mudanças de gênero podem haver em uma só frase, mon dieu?!] ****[Astronium: Quero pegar a autora tchonga que começou com essa mania de descrever os raios dos olhos como orbes. Descreve as Nádegas como bochechas anais, então!] **pele luxúria **[Lilac: Repetição de palavras ^^] ****[Silas: e acho que ela quis dizer "pela luxúria"...]** daquele ato,logo ele já deixara os lábios do moreno para ir para o pescoço do moreno lhe arrancando pequenos suspiros de prazer. **[Lilac: Repetição de palavras²] ****[Lunaria: Eu juro que prefiro ver pornô. É quase um clássico de cinema, super bem bolado, se comparado com isso aqui...]**

Naruto dava pequenos beijos e chupadas **[Lilac: A expressão, caríssima, é "chupões".]** naquela área, **[Lunaria: Naquela área ou **_**naquela**_** área? O_o]** **[Astronium: Sei lá eu. Daqui a pouco ele se empolga e dá uma linguada no criado-mudo XD] **ele começou descer o pescoço do moreno **[Lilac: Eu já li isso antes...]** ate seu mamilos **[Silas: Concordância em número! Por que nos abandonaste?!?]** já endurecidos de prazer **[Lunaria: Considerando que seja **_**naquela**_** área, como alguém vai DESCER para o pescoço, se aquela área é, tipo assim... Meio que ali na região do baixo ventre, né?]** primeiro Naruto apertou-os entre os dedos fazendo o moreno dar um baixo mas logo gemido,depois começo a chupa-los e mordisca-los fazendo o moreno gemer cada vez mais alto,enquanto ainda apertava o outro **[Astronium: Virou Threesome, agora? O.õ Pai nosso, que não seja o Orkut.] **entre seus dedos. O moreno gemia e tentava escapar das amaras **[Lilac: Ele quer escapar do amor que o Naruto demonstra nessa fic? Não se preocupe, Sasuke, qualquer pessoa faria isso.]** ele queria poder tocá-lo beija-lo e poder fazer ele gemer também. **[Lilac: Eu queria é que você aprendesse a usar as MALDITAS VÍRGULAS!] ****[Lunaria: EU QUERIA MESMO É QUE VOCÊ VOLTASSE AO MATERNAL E APRENDESSE TUDO DE NOVO!] ****[Silas: Eu quero beber algo extremamente alcoólico... *transtornada*]**

Derrepente **[Lilac: *corta os punhos*]** **[Silas: Agora seguramos seus pulsos, Lilac?]** sentiu a falta daquele corpo sobre si e viu que Naruto estava sua frente **[Lilac: Mas hein? O Sasuke está deitado, sua frente, literalmente, é o teto... o Naruto está flutuando?!]** **[Astronium: Prendeu uma corda no teto. Ou tá se enforcando, ou vai fazer um Bungee Jumping erótico] **o olhando com um sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios. Quando o loirinho percebeu que a atenção estava toda voltava para si novamente **[Silas: Mon dieu, faça-a parar de assassinar o português, ele não tem culpa, senhor, não tem...]** **[Astronium: De onde eu venho (um bordel muito digno, já que sou um respeitável FDP) um sexo oral já é o suficiente para prender a atenção. Mas enfim. Cada um com seus distúrbios.] **ele colocou uma música bem sensual **[Lunaria: Agora, diga-me: de onde diabos saiu esse som? De um dos rabos da Kubbi?]** **[Astronium: BATE FORTE O TAMBOR, EU QUERO É TICTICTICTICTAC] **e começou a dançar bem lentamente fazendo o membro o Uchiha **[Silas: faltou um 'D' aqui, ou o membro do Sasuke é considerado um outro Uchiha?]** latejar de tanto tesão. **[Lilac: Naruto ta dançando o créu, né. Aprendeu com o Harry?]**

Naruto começou a baixar o sortes **[Lilac: Imaginem o Naruto usando apenas trevos de 4 folhas e ferraduras para cobrar o 'pipi' dele. Bizarro.]** **[Astronium: Ficou azarado e brochou?] **bem lentamente revelando seu pênis totalmente ereto,tirou por completo **[Lilac: ELE TIROU A PIKA DELE POR COMPLETO?o__O *traumatizada*] ****[Lunaria: O PÊNIS DO NARUTO É DESTACÁVEL! *traumatizada [2]~]** **[Silas: Eu quero beber algo extremamente alcoólico...²] ****[Astronium: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA XDDDD] **e voltou a se sentar em cima de Sasuke para lhe dar um beijo rápido e descer ate o as pernas abertas do moreno **[Silas: Impressão minha ou tivemos um termo incógnito em "o as pernas abertas"?]** ,Naruto seguro a base do pênis do moreno e começou a masturba-lo lentamente então lambeu a glade **[Lilac: Glade, um toque de frescor em sua vida =DDD *apedrejada*] ****[Lunaria: Tomara que o Sasuke não queira fazer cocô na casa do Pedrinho...]** **[Silas: Às favas com a coerência! O pênis do Sasuke deve ser cheiroso e se o Naruto souber que ele foi na casa do Pedrinho vai virar emo também...] **rosada do membro em suas mãos, sem aviso ou cerimônia **[Silas: Estamos aqui reunidos nesta data para celebrar o boquete que Naruto fará em Sasuke...] ****[Astronium: Se alguém tiver algo contra, que tire o pinto da boca e fale, ou cale-se para sempre] **Naruto abocanhou o membro o Uchiha de uma vez só fazendo o rapaz debaixo de si dar um grande gemido. Naruto subia de descia **[Lilac: Mas hein?²]** **[Astronium: Falei que tava amarrado no teto] **lentamente,começo e fazia pressão sobre uma veia que ele sabia que fazia o moreno enlouquecer **[Lilac: VEIA É PONTO ERÓTICO AGORA. MORRI.] ****[Lunaria: UMA VEIA! *síncopes de tanto rir*] ****[Silas: Ah, pelo menos ela não disse artéria...]****[Astronium: *imagina o Sasuke tendo orgasmos múltiplos porque o Naruto tá lambendo uma 'véia' do outro lado da rua*] **,mas logo foi acelerando e o gemidos **[Silas: QUAL a dificuldade em colocar um "S" depois do artigo, me fala, QUAL?]** do moreno só aumentavam quando Naruto percebeu que seu koibito iria gozar ele parou o que fazia,chegou bem perto da orelha de Sasuke e disse com uma voz rouca: **[Astronium: Naruto: Me chama de dobe XDD] **

-Me faz seu! Eu quero você dentro de mim Sasu!-era a primeira vez que ouvia a voz de seu amado naquela noite. **[Lilac: Praticamente um estupro!] ****[Lunaria: Eu não sei de qual dos dois eu tenho mais medo...]**** [Astronium: Um convite formal para uma inspeção nos intestinos] ****[Silas: Por que todo uke tem que ter uma fala dessas com uma voz rouca? Que falta de originalidade...] **

Nisso ele desamarrou-lhe **[Silas: *impropérios contra o assassinato da língua portuguesa*]** ,Sasuke não perdeu tempo pegou o lubrificante **[Astronium: Óleo de máquina Singer] **que estava em cima da cômoda espalhou bastante pelos seus dedos **[Astronium: Do pé ;D Kinky.] **e começou a preparar Naruto **[Lunaria: Colocou uns temperos, sal a gosto e por aí vai...]** ia devagar logo já um dedo inteiro no interior daquele que tanto amava,e juntamente com isso o masturbava junto logo já tinha três dedos dentro de Naruto **[Astronium:**** Os pensamentos se embaralham perante a 'gloriosa trepada oragásmica with lasers' da fic]**** [Lilac: Dilatou-se, claro. Porque o Naruto tem uma vagina no lugar do cu.]**. Quando viu que ele já estava preparado o suficiente. **[Silas: NOTÍCIAS DE ÚLTIMA HORA: Um sinal gráfico chamado VÍRGULA foi criado para separar idéias ou ações diferentes, porém relacionadas! Utilizem-na! A vírgula é sua amiga!]**** [Astronium: Sasuke: Ehm, Naruto... meu pulso ficou preso...]** Passou bastante lubrificante em seu próprio pênis,colocou as pernas de Naruto em seus ombros **[Lilac: Só sendo ninja pra uma posição dessas mesmo!]** e começou a penetra-lo lentamente,com escadas firmes **[Lilac: Ele. Enfiou. ESCADAS. No. Rabo. Do. Naruto. *traumatizada para o resto da vida*] ****[Lunaria: Espero que tenha sido a Super Lader... Pelo menos ela é compacta... *morre*]** **[Silas: ...Eu vou beber pra esquecer meus problemas~~]** **[Astronium: O_O Eu sabia que o Naruto tava pendurado no teto, mas acho que ficou forçado. Os degraus devem doer como lobotomia a seco.] **e fortes logo já estavam num ritmo frenético **[Astronium: RAGE BEAT!!!!!] **seus corpos estavam suados eles arfavam e gemiam já não se sabia qual gemido era de quem **[Lilac: São os meus, enquanto eu tento me matar lentamente ='D]**. Sasuke puxou o loiro e o fez ficar sentado em seu colo **Astronium:**** Com as pernas na altura dos ombros? Isso se chama cambalhota XDDD]**** [Lilac: A coisa já não tava enfiada? Ou seja, o Naruto já não estava no colo dele?]** ele dava estocadas cada vez mais fortes e rápidas. Naruto foi primeiro a atingir o orgasmo **[Lilac: Também, com tanta escada enfiada nele!]**,o dando um gemido alto mais curto **[Silas: POR QUE O PORTUGUÊS? ME DIGA, O QUE ELE FEZ CONTRA VOCÊ?!?]** ,lambuzando o abdômen do dois **[Astronium:****De gelatina lima-limão] ****[Silas: O QUE VOCÊ TEM CONTRA O "S"?!?]** com o seu gozo. **[Lunaria: E a escada, como fica?]** Logo em seguida foi a vez de Sasuke gozar,ao sentir o interior de seu amado contrair sobre seu membro. **[Astronium: Perna] **  
Os dois caíram exaustos sobre a cama,os dois se beijaram calmamente **[Lunaria: Porque até então isso foi um tremendo estupro...]** então Sasuke saiu de dentro do loiro,que logo em segui da se aninhou-se **[Astronium: Cacarejou e pôs um Kinder Ovo]**** [Silas: Ela está estuprando meus olhos com esses erros escatológicos!] **no peito de Sasuke. Quando estavam quase dormindo ouve-se a voz do moreno: **[Lilac: Minha cara. Respira². A dica que eu te dei ainda prevalece =D *eparadesemasturbarenquantoescrevelemon,fikdik*]**

-Que idéia é essa de me amarrar? **[Lilac: Chama-se idéia para yaoi chanchada.] ****[Lunaria: Nem a autora dessa boga sabe. Ela provavelmente estava sob efeito de psicotrópicos...] ****[Silas: Por que ele questionou isso só agora? Mona safada...] **

-chama-se bondage. **[Lunaria: Não diga!] ****[Astronium: Bondage é um pouco mais complexo do que só amarrar os pulsos, mas enfim XP] **

-E a onde você viu isso? **[Lunaria: "Na casa da sua mãe, quando ela usou isso em mim".]**** [Astronium: Naruto: O velho Ichiraku me deu um ramen de graça em troca de um favor] ****[Silas: *impropérios contra o assassinato da língua portuguesa* Ah, eu preciso de uísque!] **

-Vamos dizer que eu fiquei curioso em descodrir **[Silas: Isso é algum tipo de genérico?]** o tinha naquele livrinho que o kakashi-sensei tanto lê. **[Lilac: Medo do que o Kakashi anda lendo.] ****[Lunaria: Mais medo pelo quê o Ero-Sennin escreve...] ****[Silas: Medo de deixar Harry Potter pro Naruto ler...] ****[Astronium: Kakashi caiu no meu conceito. Sabia que eram umas putarias, mas tanto assim? Benza.] **

-Então espero que você fique curioso a ler mais. **[Lilac: Cês podem dar o rabo o quanto quiserem, desde que a autora não escreva mais nada.] ****[Lunaria: Concordo plenamente. u_u *vai marcar hora no psiquiatra*] ****[Silas: Na verdade, eu espero que a AUTORA leia mais... Quem sabe ela aprende a usar vírgulas, a concordar em número, essas futilidades...]**

Então os dois dormiram sobre a luz da lua **[Lilac: Me transformooooou~] **que banhava o quarto. **[Lunaria: A única frase realmente decente da fic...] ****[Astronium: Isso é o reflexo do poste da rua na bunda branca do Sasuke XP] **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Essa foi aminha primeira fic então espero que comentem tanto pra falarem que gostaram quanto pra criticarem. ****[Silas: Critico, com muito prazer...]****[Lilac: Olha, que sorte! Você foi ripada, beijosnãomeliga ;D] ****[Astronium: 'Crítica'. Claro.]**

**E me desculpem os erros de ortografia e concordancia. ****[Lilac: Um ou dois você perdoa. Toda a fic, não =DDDD~] ****[Silas: Não perdôo... Eu não tenho mais idade para aguentar esses traumas... *entorna garrafa de uísque*]****[Lunaria: Só a perdôo se você prometer nunca mais tocar num teclado agora mesmo... =__=] ****kissus**

**[Lilac: *luto pelo português tão assassinado nessa fic*]~**

**[Silas: hmmm... depoix desssa fic... eu juross por bêbada que eu não extou Deuxx... *entorna garrafa de vinho*]**

**[Lunaria: *Danos psicológicos irreparáveis. Precisará de muita terapia*]**

**[Astronium: Hm... Preciso de um comentário inteligente para o final. Ah, foda-se. Tomar no cu.] **


End file.
